


Phichit and The Hamsters

by droidfucker



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animals, College, College Yuuri and Phichit, Fluff, Hamsters, Humour, M/M, Pre-Viktuuri, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droidfucker/pseuds/droidfucker
Summary: Phichit sneaks hamsters into his dorm, Yuuri isn't all that happy about it until Phichit convinces him to let them keep themNo smut, just pure fluff.





	

A knock on the door startled Yuuri from his place on his bed. He was sprawled out with his laptop resting lazily on his stomach as he desperately tried to finish a paper for class that was due the next day. A frown formed on his lips as he tried to figure out who the _hell_ was knocking, no one came to visit him and Phichit, his roommate and only friend, had a key to their room. Reluctantly, he gently pushed his laptop to the side and slid off of his bed with less grace than a figure skater should have. Yuuri winced internally at the ache in his legs, he had been training pretty hard lately and it was certainly effecting his ability to get out of bed for class in the morning. He dragged his feet along the floor before finally reaching the door, looking through the peep hole and frowning at the sight of Phichit with his jacket wrapped around himself, looking around himself to make sure no one would spot him in the hallway. _God,_ Yuuri hoped it wasn’t a drug thing.

“I swear, if you forgot your key _again,_ ” Yuuri started as he opened the door only to see Phichit zoom past him with an unnecessary amount of speed.

“I’m in,” Phichit said dramatically as he turned to face Yuuri, “Close the door!” he exclaimed as he pulled his jacket closer to himself, a panicked look on his face.

Slowly, Yuuri closed the door as his brows furrowed in confusion. Something was definitely off but part of him was afraid to ask. “Okay…” He said slowly as he eyed Phichit, the door finally closing behind them. “What’s going on, Chit?” He finally asked, walking over to his own bed before being stopped by the other man who grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer.

“I have a secret, you can’t tell anyone,” Phichit said in a serious tone that almost worried Yuuri, anxiety bubbling in his chest as his mind worked in overdrive, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Phichit wasn’t _doping_ was he? Celestino would be so disappointed if he-

Yuuri’s mind stopped when he heard the sound of a squeak coming from Phichit’s jacket, his eyes widening as he looked down to see a small hamster peak its head out from the opening of his jacket. “What?” He asked, clearly startled, why in the hell did he have a hamster popping out of his clothing. Where did he get it? Why did he get it? They weren’t even allowed to have pets in their dorms.

“Honey! You spoiled the surprise,” Phichit berated the hamster as he sat himself down on the bed, unzipping his jacket to reveal a ridiculous amount of hamsters who all clambered their way over Phichit’s lap and onto his bed happily.

“P-Phichit, where did you get these?!” Yuuri exclaimed, pushing a hand through his hair in distress. How were they supposed to hide these hamsters when they had room inspections? Never mind that, where were they supposed to keep them all? They were _college students_ they could barely take care of themselves let alone five other lives. Oh that’s right, Yuuri counted them, _five_ of them sprawled out over his boyfriend’s bed. He would have been able to cope with one, maybe even two at a push, but _five t_ hat was a just unnecessary amount of hamsters.

“Hear me out Yuuri,” Phichit said, already sensing his anxiety as he reached out to take the other man’s hand in his own, “I saw them in the pet store and I couldn’t help myself they were so cute and look at them,” he gestured to them before looking up at his boyfriend with puppy dog eyes.

Yuuri tried to stand his ground, Phichit’s puppy dog eyes worked too well on him and he would not be swayed in this situation. “C _hit._ ” He said in an exasperated tone, glancing over at the hamsters, “How are we supposed to hide them? We’re not supposed to have pets here; we could get in serious trouble! Not to mention you didn’t even buy them a cage! We’re students how are we supposed to take care of them when we have class and practice with Celestino!” He berated, hating how Phichit’s smile seemed to drop the slightest at all of his complaints.

“But they’re _cute,_ Yuuri!” Phichit insisted, letting go of Yuuri’s hand in favour of picking one of the hamsters up gently, “I even named this one Vicchan two!” He said, hoping it would somehow sway his opinion. He knew Yuuri missed his poodle, and of course how in love with Viktor his boyfriend was, he had always joked that one day he would be dumped for the other man one day.

Staring at the hamster along with Phichit as he listened to what he had to say, he couldn’t help but feel his heart melt. _God,_ he was such a softie when it came to this boy. Gingerly, he reached out and took the hamster into his hand, “Vicchan, huh?” He asked with a soft smile on his lips, the grey hamster curling into a ball in his hand. It seemed to be a fitting name. “I suppose we can’t take you back then…” He trailed off, noticing the hopeful look on Phichit’s face, “And we wouldn’t want you to be lonely, of course,” he added, glancing down at the other hamsters.

A wide smile spread over Phichit’s face as Yuuri spoke and he couldn’t help but throw himself into the other man’s arms, “Thank you, thank you, thank you, Yuuri!” He exclaimed happily as he peppered kisses all over his boyfriend’s face, squeezing him tightly in his arms.

“Phichit! Careful, I might drop Vicchan!” Yuuri exclaimed as he moved his arm out of the way of the other man’s embrace, a huff of laughter escaping him.

“You’re the best boyfriend I could ask for,” Phichit sighed happily as he nuzzled against Yuuri’s neck and he could feel his boyfriend’s smile against his skin which made his heart skip a beat. He couldn’t help but be a softie when Phichit was involved.

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuuri murmured as he fought back a blush, feeling his face heat up at the praise. “But we have to get a cage, we can’t have them running around here. Someone might step on them,” he added as he pulled back to look Phichit in the eye.

“Of course, Yuuri,” Phichit said with a soft smile, tilting his head up and leaning on his tip toes to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, deepening the kiss and tangling his fingers in the other man’s shirt as he felt him relax into the kiss.

-

**One Week Later**

“Phichit! Why is there seven hamsters in our room?!”

“They were adorable, Yuuri!”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter for more quality phichit content on @transyuuri


End file.
